epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DudeWithASuit/WonderPikachu12 vs MatthewPatrick13 (Game Theory). Dwassy G's Undeground Rap Battles Season 2
Oh yes my niggas. Welcome back to Dwassy G's Underground Rap Battles! It's nice to have another battle out after almost a month, but I'm back with another battle for my homies! <3 This fantastic suggestion came from good friend, ROA, and it features current rollback and writer of Video Games vs History, WonderPikachu12, up against famous YouTuber who brings science and logics to video games in his series titled Game Theory, MatthewPatrick13. There's so much feud and such a strong connection between these two, from what they do to their own usernames! :O The iTunes cover for this battle was provided by Video Games vs History's latest battle, Octomom vs Octodad! Thanks for the support. <3 Lastly, Dwassy G battles won't be every Friday anymore, but I'll try not to have them die. :} P.S. I didn't write this all in one day, Wonder just gave me the motivation to finish it. |:} Beat Lyrics 'MatthewPatrick13 ''(Game Theory)': ''(Beat starts at 0:27) Hello internet, this loser is about to feel my wrath, Because just like Mario, this guy is a psychopath! When your rhyming is bad, how can you beat me, I Wonder. You may be the Pikachu, but I'm the one who brings the thunder! Just like your lame series, I'll leave this Video Game Guy History! I doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that I'll achieve victory! So leave this battle; no one wants to hear your bad verse. I'll kick your butt here, and on every Pokémon multiverse! Let's get your career acknowledged, you never went to college, Instead you started to act snobbish and never got any knowledge! But I hoped you were smart enough to know you can't beat me. How can you even trash talk when you made Total Drama ERB? When all you do is argue, do you even know the meaning of the word "joy"? I feel bad that I had to dis a gay Nintendo fanboy! My verse is closing, and I won this battle clearly! Victory is mine, and that's more than just a Game Theory! 'WonderPikachu12:' Better stand back, Matt; my rhymes will leave you Culture Shocked! Because when you step to me, man; I'll put you in a DeadLock! Don't talk about my series when yours is written by a 5-year-old on crack! You're achieving victory? Well I'm afraid that's been rollbacked! So what if I argue all the time? What can I say? It's a habit. You can't call me gay when you, TK, and the rest of us are faggots! Best sit down now, 'cause this battle is now gettin' funky! I'm the best rapper here; ask anyone from Dwassy to Munky! How can you think about defeating me when Broadway left you disowned? Because when I start rapping, I leave people EXPOSED! Take advice from this real rapper: don't say bullshit lies, dawg. And next time you rap, don't make it boring monologue! With my electric rhymes, this battle will be a landside! Then I'll mock you even more than the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise! I'll swear on the bible, and maybe then you'll get a clue and withdraw! Beating me is impossible, and that's a scientific law! 'MatthewPatrick13 ''(Game Theory): Oh wow! I'm really crushed! Almost as much as you when you lost to Hawk. When you're getting "monkey" cock, you're one to talk about being mocked! I may have got here on a rocky road, but I still have my pride. Because I got theorists worldwide, and they're all on MatPat's side! '''WonderPikachu12: “Look smart, be smart”? That’s a pretty shitty slogan, I must admit. The reason people actually like my stuff is because they're designed to addict! So get back in your closet, and go convice everyone that you're the "cool kid", 'Cause I just bitch-smacked you even worse than CatPatdid! Poll Who Won? MatthewPatrick13 (Game Theory) WonderPikachu12 Category:Blog posts